


Only Logical

by shinysylver, swaiil



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Coffee, Learning to be Loved, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaiil/pseuds/swaiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠不需要任何人来照顾他，而闪电侠却这样做了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Logical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297623) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



> This lovely story belongs to shinysylver , I just translated it into Chinese.

    布鲁斯突然觉得脸旁有一股气流经过，他的视线离开电脑屏幕，手旁正是一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。前一分钟这杯咖啡还是冰冷的。他是在好几个小时前接的这杯咖啡，在上一次的休息时间——如果你把趁着电脑重启的时间去喝杯咖啡也叫做休息时间的话，反正布鲁斯是这样的。  
    他磨了磨牙。出于原则，他想把咖啡给倒了。蝙蝠侠完全有能力照顾自己，当他在韦恩大宅的时候有阿尔弗雷德，可这是不一样的，因为他给阿尔弗雷德报酬。再说，如果布鲁斯胆敢拒绝阿尔弗雷德的照顾，老管家没准会杀了他的。  
    所以，当这种事发生在瞭望塔时就不同了。布鲁斯现在是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠需要的是别人的敬畏。他也许是这里唯一的普通人，但是如果有必要的话，他能解决这里的每一个人。他得搞定这件事，蝙蝠侠不需要任何人来照顾他，他只需要他们的敬畏。  
    这已经不是第一次了，每次当他坐在这台该死的电脑前工作时，就会有个人出现，某个连世界上最伟大的侦探都无法发现的神秘人。毕竟，只有三个嫌疑人。在太阳系中，只有这三个人能如此的快速进入和离开，只留下一阵气流让他人发觉。  
    名单上首先排除的是冲动侠，因为他压根就不在空间站上，只要蝙蝠侠还在就不可能在，无论闪电侠有多口舌生花，对于正义联盟来说，冲动侠太年轻了。而且，他本人让蝙蝠侠相当头疼。  
    现在就只剩下两个嫌疑人：超人还有闪电侠。这两个人移动速度都可以很快，但是，根据神秘人留下来的午餐的分量来看，这个人必定是闪电侠。因为，尽管克拉克胃口不错，但是没人进食能像闪电侠一样，而他有时也会忘记一般人午餐通常不会吃五个汉堡和一打甜甜圈。而且，布鲁斯也相当肯定克拉克不会愚蠢到在他工作的时候来打扰。  
    布鲁斯还没有吃午饭，也没有起身给自己去找个三明治填一下肚子。只有闪电侠才能被进食这种行为激励，但他显然还没意识到这点。  
    他皱着眉看着这杯咖啡。蝙蝠侠大可把杯子推到一边即可，可是咖啡是热乎乎的，而他的确有点累了。他伸出手围住咖啡杯，心里思辩着这一次破戒的好处和坏处。  
    “拜托了，蝙蝠！”闪电侠突然出现在蝙蝠侠身旁。“我可没往里面下毒。”  
    布鲁斯讨厌闪电侠悄无声息地出现在自己旁边。他的第一反应总是凶猛地出拳攻击，但蝙蝠侠还是成功地抑制住本能，并保持镇定。他希望如此。“你当然不会。”  
    “那就快喝啊，”闪电侠催促他。“我可不觉得你现在的黑眼圈是眼影粉画的。”  
    “我没事，”布鲁斯低声咆哮着。“如果我想喝咖啡的话，我完全能自己去倒。蝙蝠侠不需要别人的照顾。”  
    “你当然不需要，”闪电侠表示赞同。他双臂交叉抱胸，斜靠在控制台上。“但是，鉴于咖啡已经在这儿了，你就喝了它吧。”  
    “要是我不喝的话你是不会走的，是吧？”  
    闪电侠咧嘴一笑。“有这个可能性，但是想想如果你把这杯咖啡给喝了，而不是自己去接一杯，你能节约多少时间啊。最起码有5分钟，意味着你能早5分钟回高谭。”  
    布鲁斯挑起了眉，闪电侠当然看不到他在面具下的表情。看来他得重新评估沃利·韦斯特的档案了。蝙蝠侠可没意识到闪电侠能做出如此有逻辑的处理。  
    “你说的也许有点道理，”布鲁斯勉强地拿起那杯咖啡抿了一口，是加了少许榛果糖浆的黑咖啡。这是他的口味，因为它外表看起来还是黑咖啡，但实际上苦味被消弱了。布鲁斯以为世上除了阿尔弗雷德没人会知道这点，他很确定连迪克不知道。  
    他的惊讶一定是表现在了脸上，因为闪电侠大笑了起来。“当踩到果酱时你能移动得更快，当然，这不适用于我啦。”  
    “我猜也是，”布鲁斯喃喃低语，又喝了一口咖啡。他把视线从闪电侠身上移开，注意力重新集中在控制台上，希望对方能察觉到他的暗示。  
    一阵风刮过，蝙蝠侠的披风沙沙作响，现在只有布鲁斯一个人了。他还得工作好几个小时，而且布鲁斯有种感觉他会发现一份在某种程度上会比先前更夸张的午餐。他心里知道他会接受这份食物的，咖啡都喝了，你也就没什么必要接着抵抗了。  
    布鲁斯又品尝了一口咖啡，把杯子放下。现在他能做的更好的事就是接受沃利的善意，这样他就能尽早赶回高谭。这就是这些行为的唯一逻辑解释了。至少蝙蝠侠是这样告诉自己的。


End file.
